Monkeys, Milkshakes, and Mentors
by kg1507
Summary: Artemis and Conner play mentor to Tim and Garfield.


Tim tries not to look too discouraged as the bright green arrow falls short of the makeshift target twenty five or so feet away. Artemis Crock stands a respectable distance away to his left, observing quietly. She is not in uniform which is slightly less intimidating, but the tips of his ears redden anyway as he hastily reloads another arrow into the crossbow.

Artemis steps beside him. "I think the problem is that your stance is too rigid." She comments. "You've gotta be a little looser, but not so much that you lose control once you hit the trigger." She gently takes the crossbow from him and demonstrates, hitting the target dead center with an ease Tim envies. She hands it back to him and smiles encouragingly. "Try again."

Tim mutters, "M'sorry…"

Artemis almost laughs, but thinks better of it as she remembers how hard Tim can be on himself. "Don't worry – you'll get the hang of it. With enough practice, you'll probably be even better than me." Tim's entire face grows red, but this time he manages to hit the fourth ring on the target.

"Good!" Artemis says approvingly. She never thought she'd have the patience for teaching or mentoring the new, young members of the team, but it was hard not to like Tim and his eagerness reminded her so much of Dick that she couldn't really say no to him.

"So, those arrows that produce bright flashes of light – how do those work?" Tim asks. His success has made him a bit more confidant now.

Artemis motions for the crossbow, tightening the thin cord for him. "Well, those are actually pretty interesting…"

As Artemis explains the inner workings of her trick arrows, Conner and Mal stand nearby at the computer. Mal is updating the system and although it is a tedious and boring thing to watch, Conner doesn't mind. The two of them talk easily and Mal casually asks him if he and M'gann want to double with him and Karen next week.

"I guess so – assuming we're all free and not out chasing bad guys." Conner says with a smirk.

Mal smiles. "I won't hold my breath then."

Conner stands somewhat awkwardly, one muscular arm stuck straight out from his side as Garfield swings by his tail in the form of a small tamarin. Every once in a while, Conner gives him a massive push on his back that sends Gar flying in circles around his arm, eliciting high-pitched monkey squeals that can only be described as releases his tail so that he shoots straight up into the air from the momentum, changes his form to another type of small primate, and lands in the same position hanging by his long tail, ready to start the game again.

"Where did you want to go?" Conner asks.

Mal shrugs. "Dunno. You can pick, I guess."

Conner tries to think, but Beast Boy is scuttling up his arm and tickling him with his tail, flickering on the back of his neck. He brushes the sensitive skin and grins.

"Kid, you're not helping."

Garfield jumps off Conner's shoulder and transforms back into his regular body, although he still retains his monkey tail. "Wasn't trying to. You guys should go down to the harbor. There's supposed to be a concert and M'gann wants to go." He says helpfully. Conner looks at Mal, who nods his head. "Sounds good. I'll run it by Karen later."

Conner nudges Garfield with his whole body, nearly knocking the boy over. "Thanks for the tip."

Garfield smiles widely. "Yeah, sure! Hey, you wanna hang or something? I dunno about you but I'm in the mood for a shake."

"Wanna take a break?" Conner asks Mal. He breathes a sigh of relief.

"Anything to get me out of this cave." He says.

"Did someone say something about milkshakes?" Artemis says. She and Tim are just joining them, done for the day.

Garfield nods. "Yeah, wanna come?" He asks Tim.

Tim hesitates. He knows he should be heading back to Gotham, but the offer is tempting…

Artemis answers, "Yeah, we'll both come. I'm starving, right Robin?" Tim's face burns as the pretty blonde smiles down at him and his tongue feels like rubber. Thankfully he doesn't have time to answer, because Gar grabs him by the arm and yanks him towards the zeta tube.

Artemis grins at Conner. "Didn't realize you'd become such a softie while I've been gone." She jokes.

Conner rolls his eyes, but his tiny smile gives him away. "Could say the same to you." He comments, nodding his head at Tim.

Artemis chuckles. "Seems like not too long ago that we were in their places. It's nice to be looked up to, you know?"

Conner nods, watching Garfield talk Tim's ear off. "Yeah. I know."

Mal joins the two of them. "Ready when you are."

The five of them approach the zeta tube. Tim is telling Garfield about the Gotham zoo and how they just built a new ape center, and Conner sees Gar's eyes are wide as saucers. Artemis grins at seeing Tim open up a little, making a mental note to tell Dick later. Mal is content to just be with his friends, and sends a quick text to Karen, saying he loves her.

Just before they all disappear into the bright light of the tube, Gar turns to his older teammates and casually asks, "So, you guys are paying, right?"


End file.
